Harry's Final Story
by hermionegranger1989
Summary: It's Harry's final year at Hogwarts and it is going to be his hardest yet! Will he finally face Voldemort? Well it certainly seems that way when he kidnapps the person closest to his heart. Will he be able to save her? To do so Harry must go on a perilous
1. Chapter 1

Heya everyone. This is my first story so please, please, please review! I need to know if it is any good. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger too much but I want you to read on! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I wish I did! Chapter one. Harry

It was a normal night in December, peaceful and calm. The snow was slowly blanketing the window in a soft whiteness blocking out the night outside. From his four-poster bed Harry lay in a daze, thinking, thinking about all that had happened and all that was about to happen. Hedwig was dozing with her head under her wing and all was silent, except for Neville who's snores were much quieter than usual. As Harry lay there, there was only one thing he could think about. Hermione. It had all happened so fast, and yet somehow it all felt right. He loved her and she loved him, simple really. But the only problem was that he couldn't seem to stop thinking of her. She was like his oxygen; he needed her to be near him, he couldn't live without her. He wondered, wondered if she felt the same.

He also had the daunting prospect of leaving Hogwarts, for being in his seventh year he would soon have to leave the one place he could call home. Leaving Hogwarts would mean leaving the only place he knew he was safe in behind. Where would he go? The Weasleys? Mrs Weasley would be delighted to have him and living with Ron would be great. But they could hardly afford to feed themselves let alone have another, and he knew that she would never accept money from him. Grimmauld Place? No, even seeing the house gave him memories of Sirius. He couldn't live in the hell that drove his godfather to his death. What could he do?

_Sleep! _He really needed to sleep. But with all these restless thoughts in his mind it was hopeless so he resigned to it and decided to see Hermione. She was the only person who could calm his thoughts. He opened his curtains and crept out of the dormitory down to the common room, which was still lit by a dying fire. The common room was a circular room that was filled with comfy armchairs and could only be described as being cosy. As Harry walked in the thought of leaving hit him harder than ever and he quickened his pace to a mirror in the corner of the room. This mirror was completely unremarkable, framed in cheap gold plating that was chipping in several places and unless you wanted to see yourself 10 times fatter it was also completely useless, unless you knew what it really was. Once he reached it Harry spoke the secret password and it opened to reveal a secret passage way. This was common in Hogwarts, since it was a school for magic, however only two people knew this particular passage. Harry and Hermione. Hermione had made it previously in the year so that if Harry needed her he could get into the girls dormitory. Boys were not allowed in there because the founders of the school thought girls trustworthier than boys. The door to the dormitory was booby trapped so that if a boy tried to enter it the staircase would emit a loud noise and squirt the boy with liberal amounts of ever-wet water. Not only did this alert the founders, it also caused great embarrassment to the boy in question. This passage however bypassed the trap. As Harry entered the passage he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and his scar twinged painfully. He sprinted down the passage and practically broke the door down as he ran into the dormitory. He knew, he knew even before he entered the room. She was gone.

Hermione

Hermione lay in her bed, with her curtains drawn. She had her head in a huge moth-eaten book that looked as if it contained everything that there was to know about the world in its small fragile pages. The wand light she was reading from was soft and made her feel very sleepy, but she couldn't sleep! There were only five months till her NEWTS and she had so much to revise! There was no way she was going to fail them! Her bushy hair was tickling her cheek gently and she felt so warm and cosy…Wake up! She was so nearly asleep that she didn't hear the swish of a cloak as someone crept into the dormitory. Suddenly she felt as if she had been hit on the head with a brick, she fell into blackness and someone's waiting arms….

Harry

He flew into the dormitory and then froze. He couldn't move. He stared into the face of Lucius Malfoy, which was twisted in to an evil sneer. His long white hair was billowing in the wind that had swept in through the open window, like skeletal arms and in his arms lay Hermione, who looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven, her face illuminated by Harry's wand. He struggled and struggled but he was powerless. Lucius took a step towards him and whispered quietly

" Kiss her goodbye Potter, you are never going to see her again"

And he dangled her just out of his reach. He laughed evilly in his ear and kissed her one the forehead. Harry looked into her eyes for one last time and then they were gone….

The morning light blazed painfully into the dormitory as the first of the girls began to stir from their peaceful slumber. Parvati rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened her curtains to find Harry frozen in mid air with his wand raised. She screamed. And she wasn't the only one. The owls outside were making an awful racket, in a crazed panic they were flying in a whirlwind of feathers and talons. All the girls began screaming in a panic of confusion. The sound was ear splitting, but Harry didn't care. The only thought that penetrated his mind even when professor Dumbledore was unfreezing him was that Hermione was gone, gone and it was all his fault. He crumpled to the ground and wept, wept while the dark mark was over Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter we find out where Hermione is and what Harry's reaction is! Thank you forthe one person whowrote a review for chapter 1! I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I still dont own Harry Potter because JK wont give it to me! oh well better luck next time!

Hermione

It was a beautiful summers day and the sun was shining brighter than gold. She was having a picnic with Harry in the field outside the Burrow and she had never felt more content. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and for the first time ever felt that no one and nothing could ever harm her. She felt Harry lift up her head, and she gazed into those bright green eyes, that were a gateway into his soul. He had never been able to hide anything from her because it always showed in his eyes and Hermione could read him better than anyone. But all of a sudden those beautiful green eyes were no longer green. They became a vivid red and his nostrils had become slit-like. The hands that now held her were long and pale, like spiders and she was gazing into the face of Lord Voldemort! She struggled, but he held her tight, his lip curling as he pulled her closer and kissed her. She felt as if ice were entering her from her lips and struggled worse than ever. But he held he tightly, his grip cutting off her circulation. She couldn't breathe and his coldness was suffocating her. Then blackness came…

Hermione awoke with a start panting as if she had just run a mile. That dream, it has been so real and vivid. She could still taste Voldemort's icy lips on hers and she shuddered violently. It was only then that she remembered what had happened before she lost consciousness and realized that she was not alone. Lucius Malfoy was towering over her with a malicious grin on his face. She flinched away from his intense gaze and tried to move. Chains clanged as she moved her arms and tried to free herself. Lucius chuckled evilly and bent down towards her.

"There is no point in struggling," he whispered softly in his ear. "You cannot escape and it would be foolish to even try."

"Let me go!" Hermione spat "Why have you brought me here? It's Harry you want!"

"On the contrary, you are exactly who we want. As for why, I think I will leave that to your imagination. I have heard that you are quite intelligent, for a Mudblood". And with this he left up a stepladder, which disappeared with him as he step though the trap door. With the door shut the room was left in an ebony darkness that was impenetrable by the human eye. The rats, however, seemed to get along fine. She could feel their bodies brushing against her as they scurried along the floor, and their claws scratched at the floor like dead men's nails. If she had been in a more hopeless situation she couldn't remember it. In all her adventures she had never been alone. Harry and Ron had always been there. Harry! As she sat against that wall in the bitter cold, Harry she thought, she was never going to see him again.

Harry 

Harry remembered very little of what had happen for the rest of that day. In a daze he was buffeted to and fro, never really knowing where he was and not caring much either. He strongly remembered Ron taking him to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey trying to stuff him full of every potion known to man, but the rest was a multicoloured blur. Shock. That word seemed to be coming up a lot. But his hearing was not really working either. It seemed as if his whole body had gone on shut down and he had lost all desire to be. He kept on seeing her face, her face as she laid in Lucius' arms and he kept thinking, if I had tried just that little bit harder I could have reached her, I had loved her half as much as I though I did I could have saved her. He hated himself. He hated Lucius. But most of all he hated Voldemort. He hated him like fire hates water. It was him; it all came back to him. And there was nothing Harry could do about it.

Harry vaguely heard someone speaking to him softly from behind him and dully felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't care. The only thing that truly mattered in his life was Hermione and she was gone. Voldemort had taken her; just like he had taken everyone else he had ever loved! He screamed in frustration and pain. He hit, kicked and rampaged around everything in his path until everything around him was a blur of frustrated tears. Finally when he no longer had any energy he collapsed onto the floor and looked around him for the first time. He was in Dumbledore's office, or what use to be his office. His possessions lay scattered and broken on the floor and all his cabinet were shattered. Dust was rising all around him and the portraits on the wall were coughing and spluttering. Harry looked down at his hands and saw blood trickling down them where the glass had penetrated his skin. His face was shining with sweat, but mostly tears. He raised his head and saw a pair of blues eyes behind a pair of half moon spectacles. He felt Dumbledore lift him to his feet and place his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Harry," he said gently and he lead him though the destruction towards his desk, which was thankfully unscathed.

Once comfortably seated behind his desk he raised his head and gazed at Harry, a penetrating stare, which Harry avoided. He was in no mood to be examined like a specimen in a laboratory! Dumbledore sensed his hostility.

"I know this is very difficult for you Harry, but please understand, I have to think of your safety too." He said in a quiet tone. His safety! He was fine it was Hermione who was in trouble! When Harry refused to respond he continued

"I cannot allow you be placed in danger, and therefore I must have your word that you will not go after Miss Granger, no matter what. There is nothing you can do for her. Search parties have already been sent out and the best Aurors are hunting for Lucius. You must have faith. They will do all that they can to find her."

Harry gave him the most mutinous stare he could muster and again refused to speak.

"Do I have you word Harry?" Dumbledore asked a little more insistently, in a tone that was not to be argued with. But Harry was not giving in.

He was just about to tell Dumbledore exactly what he thought, when his scar erupted into a pain worse than any he had ever felt. He must be dead, surely nothing but death could hurt this much. He fell to the ground and curled up against the piercing pain that dominated him. He couldn't take it anymore. He gave into the darkness and thought no more…


	3. Chapter 3

sorry that i have taken sooooo long to write this next chapter, but i have been very busy revising (yawn!). thank you to the two people that have reviewed! please please please review this chapter. hope you like it!

disclaimer: i still dont own Harry Potter, although i keep trying to get JK to give it to me!

Hermione

She had never felt this cold in her life. She kept on drifting in and out of consciousness and she had lost all track of time. How long had she been here? An hour? A day? A month? And why, why was she being left here? What did they want with her? All these questions were flying in her head and yet for once she had no answers. For once in her life Hermione Granger was not in control and it was the most terrifying feeling she had ever known. Suddenly a blinding light shone through the darkness. She bent her head against it, but it still burned, burned like fire. And then, as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone. But there was something or someone still there. She could hear their quiet breathing and steady footsteps as they came towards her. She opened her eyes and tried with all her might to see, but the darkness was too absolute. She knew he was coming. And then she could see them, appearing out of the darkness, as if from hell, two vivid red eyes, gazing down on her. She froze paralysed by fear. She couldn't escape those inhuman eyes. He crouched beside her and whispered in her ear

"Now lets see how much Harry really loves you"

He laughed a merciless laugh and then touched her face with his spidery fingers. He flinched away from him, but he held her tight and kissed her, just as in her dream. Then he raised his wand.

"Crucio"

She screamed in agony. Her bones were on fire. All she wanted was for it to stop and the pain to end. She writhed on the floor and begged, begged for him to stop. But still the pain continued until she could bare it no longer. The darkness swallowed her and enveloped her in evil nightmares …

Harry.

Harry awoke with a cold sweat dripping down his face. He could see him, kissing her, hurting her. His hatred for him burned far more ferociously than ever before and he jumped up. He would kill him! Kill him with his bared hands if he had to! Or he would have done if he hadn't been strapped down to the hospital wing bed. "Calm down Mr Potter!" said Madame Pomfrey as she tried to restrain him.

"He's hurting her! He's torturing her! Get off me! We need to help her!"

"And how precisely do you suggest we do that?" she said shortly. "You will do her no good by racing in and getting yourself killed!"

"Madame Pomfrey is right Harry," said Ron from his right, but winking as he said it "We can't do anything for her"

Harry got the hint and tried his best to look submissive. Apparently satisfied the matron patted him on the shoulder and walked off. If he hadn't have been so depressed he probably would have laughed, but instead he turned to his best friend and said

"So what's the plan?"

"Ummm Hermione was always the one who came up with the plans. But I think we should just run for it tonight…have you got any idea where to find her?"

"No. But I know how to find out".

Dumbledore was sat in his office, his face illuminated by an eerie blue glow that was emanating from a round stone basin on his desk. Every now and then he would place his wand to his temple, remove a glistening strand of thought and place it among the shimmering contents of it. He looked lost in thought as faces flashed among the flame like substance, circling the face in the middle. This face remained throughout, an evil and twisted face, with slits for nostrils and malicious red eyes. Voldemort. It all came back to him. He destroyed people's lives and created misery and despair wherever he went. Why? And why had he taken Miss Granger? Well that was obvious enough. Her relationship with Harry was hardly a secret and she was a bright and talented young witch. He could be using her for anything, anything at all. But he thought it most likely that he was using her to get at Harry (and he was rarely wrong). As he thought this, the Pensive showed Harry's face, lost and alone. The hurt that he usually masked was visible through his eyes, which looked close to tears. Harry. He had suffered so much in his short years of life, and all, all at the hands of Voldemort. He was so worried that he would snap and end up doing something that would lead him straight to Voldemort. It was a trap. He was sure of it and Harry would fly straight into it…

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Madame Pomfrey rushed into his office, in a blind panic and surprising speed.

"He's gone Dumbledore! Harry's gone!"

The hospital wing was a deep midnight blue as the clock on the wall struck 12. Harry crept slowly out of his bed, keeping and eye on the door to Madame Pomfrey's office. He slowly eased the heavy door open and stopped it from crashing behind him. A quick tap on the shoulder told him that Ron was behind him. He removed Harry's invisibility cloak from his head (which would have looked quite odd to any passers by).

"I got what you asked for, but I don't know how it's going to help us." He whispered.

He placed an ancient looking locket in Harry's hand, and then placed the cloak over his head. As Nearly-Headless Nick drifted morosely by, all he saw was the front door inching shut and a slight disturbance in the air.


End file.
